Tu retourneras poussière
by Milk40
Summary: Version française de l'OS Ashes to Ashes de Sebastien Robichaud qui relate la visite de Bella au cimetière du Père Lachaise mentionnée au chapitre 7 de l'histoire principale La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty.


**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Comme vous le savez sans doute si vous lisez **_**La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty**_**, cette OS que vous allez lire raconte la visite de Bella au cimetière du Père Lachaise. J'espère qu'elle vous aidera à mieux cerner le personnage de Bella qui n'est pas l'héroïne de l'histoire principale mais qui y joue malgré tout un rôle important. **

**Bonne lecture, et si vous aimez cet outtake, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :0)**

**Tu retourneras poussière**

_Paris, _

_Automne 2009_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac à dos ? » Bella regarda son compagnon avec intérêt.

« Oh, quelques trucs qui pourront nous être utiles dans un cimetière, » répondit Stéphane en français et en souriant. « Et quelques autres qui ne le seront pas. »

Bella roula des yeux à sa tentative d'être mystérieux. Stéphane était originaire de Sherbrooke, dans la province de Québec. Il n'y avait rien de mystérieux à ou à propos de Sherbrooke.

(C'est du moins ce que croyait Bella.)

Les portes du cimetière du Père Lachaise étaient hautes et imposantes. Aussitôt qu'ils les eurent franchies, Bella sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait facilement effrayer. Ayant grandi avec un frère aîné, elle avait eu sa part de surprises, de créatures rampantes ou gluantes, de trucs écœurants et de situations embarrassantes, ce qui avait eu pour effet de l'endurcir considérablement. Elle n'avait pas peur des insectes, ni des araignées, ni des serpents, ou de quoi que ce soit qui s'apparente à un amphibien ou à un reptile.

La mort, par contre, était une autre affaire. Alors qu'elle marchait allègrement le long d'une allée bordée d'arbres, elle commença à s'interroger sur les fantômes et le surnaturel. Le souffle délicat du vent, aussi léger qu'une main d'enfant, caressa son visage.

Elle frissonna et Stéphane entoura ses épaules de son bras. Il la serra étroitement. « Est-ce que tu as froid ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle espérait qu'il retire son bras, mais il n'en fit rien.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Le bras demeura là où il était.

Elle soupira.

Il murmura quelque chose d'admiratif à son oreille.

Stéphane était un garçon assez sympathique. Il était raisonnablement séduisant, avec une carrure moyenne et des traits quelconques. En fait, sa silhouette et son visage étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaires, allant de pair avec sa nationalité plutôt ordinaire aussi. Ses yeux couleur noisette changeaient selon son humeur. Parfois ils s'harmonisaient avec le brun de ses cheveux, et parfois ils apparaissaient presque verts.

Bella éprouvait quelques réserves envers les gens qui n'arrivaient pas à se décider sur la couleur de leurs yeux.

Elle se demanda si Stéphane croyait que cette visite au cimetière était un rendez-vous galant. Il semblait enthousiaste, un peu trop enthousiaste, même si finalement il retira son bras. Malgré tout, elle décida que ses divagations étaient absurdes. Ils étaient juste copains, et comme ils étaient ensemble dans deux séminaires d'études supérieures, il était naturel qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

En outre, Stéphane était Canadien. On pouvait compter sur les Canadiens pour avoir un comportement exemplaire en tout temps, en particulier dans les cimetières.

« Ça ferme à quelle heure ? » Bella remarqua qu'une majorité de gens quittaient le cimetière plutôt que d'y pénétrer.

« À dix-huit heures, mais ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il exhiba deux rangées de dents nacrées. « Ils ne vont pas nous déranger. »

Bella jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle alors qu'ils s'aventuraient plus loin dans le cimetière, passé les arbres et les pierres tombales élaborées. « N'y a-t-il pas des gardiens de cimetière ou quelqu'un pour nous botter le cul hors des lieux après la fermeture ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai pris des dispositions spéciales. Et la tombe de Morrison est coincée entre quelques monuments. Nous pouvons nous cacher. » Il sourit de manière suggestive et Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas se cacher – pas avec Stéphane en tout cas.

Elle s'était procurée une carte mais il refusa de la consulter, insistant sur le fait qu'il connaissait le chemin. Elle le suivit dans les méandres du cimetière, consciente qu'elle ne serait jamais en mesure de retrouver le chemin qui menait à la sortie.

« C'est juste là-bas. » Stéphane ralentit son pas, pointant vers un tournant. Le sentier qui avait vu défiler des milliers de pèlerins et d'anciens hippies était vide.

Il poussa un cri de joie et la tira entre deux monuments tout en hauteur. Avant que Bella ne puisse protester, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Debout à côté de la pierre tombale, sa main traçant les lettres du nom de Jim Morrison, se tenait une femme. Elle était grande, toute de noir vêtue, et le bruit des intrus qui s'approchaient l'avait effarouchée. Tandis qu'ils regardaient son visage pâle, il devint apparent que la femme pleurait.

Bella prit Stéphane par le bras. « Donnons-lui une minute. »

Agacé, il commença à argumenter avec elle en français.

La femme était très belle, avec des pommettes hautes et des cheveux blancs coupés courts et hérissés de pointes. Ses lunettes à la dernière mode étaient du même bleu que ses yeux. « Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle en anglais. Puis elle recommença à pleurer.

« Nous ne voulions pas vous interrompre. » Bella lui offrit un regard compatissant.

« Êtes-vous venus lui rendre un dernier hommage ? » La femme traça le dessus de la pierre tombale de son doigt délicat. Aux oreilles de Bella, elle avait l'accent américain.

« Bien sûr. » Stéphane persistait à s'exprimer en français, et de manière impatiente, comme s'il était irrité par la présence de cette visiteuse.

Bella lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et chuchota quelque chose de grossier, ce qui fut très efficace pour le faire taire.

« Je le connaissais, » dit la femme. « C'était un ami à moi. »

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il est mort ? » Bella porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée. « Oh mon Dieu, je suis navrée. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. »

La femme dévisagea Bella pendant un moment, puis elle commença à rire. Elle rit pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'un autre type de larmes vienne strier son visage.

« J'ai toujours eu mes doutes. Pourquoi ? L'avez-vous vu ? » La femme sourit.

« Nous avons vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. À la Sorbonne. » Bella sourit timidement, son visage affichant la teinte d'une pivoine.

« Lorsque nous avons entendu la nouvelle de sa mort, le premier commentaire que nous avons échangé, ma meilleure amie et moi, c'est que ce n'était pas vrai – qu'il avait seulement truqué sa mort et qu'il était entré dans la clandestinité. » La femme dirigea son regard en haut vers le ciel clair et ferma les yeux. « Pendant des années j'ai espéré qu'il envoie une carte postale ou autre chose à l'une de nous, juste pour nous laisser savoir qu'il allait bien. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tendit la main pour faire signe au couple de se rapprocher.

« Je peux imaginer Jim enseignant à la Sorbonne. C'est exactement le genre de chose qu'il ferait. Est-ce que la personne que vous avez vue était un professeur ? »

« Oui. Il enseigne la littérature française du dix-neuvième siècle. »

La femme émit un petit rire. « J'ai bien peur que ça ne puisse être lui. S'il donnait un cours sur le marxisme ou la religion, alors je vous demanderais de m'emmener le voir. Mais je doute fort que Jim irait se cacher uniquement pour pouvoir enseigner Proust. »

Bella sourit avec suffisance, souhaitant qu'un certain proustien à col roulé soit à portée de voix.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez connu longtemps ? » Demanda Stéphane en passant à l'anglais, toisant la femme mystérieuse avec curiosité.

« Je l'ai rencontré à la fin des sixties. Ma meilleure amie Jane et moi étions étudiantes de dernière année à l'école secondaire, et nous nous rendions à Hollywood tous les week-ends pour aller dans les clubs. Nous avons rencontré des gars qui s'occupaient du transport de l'équipement technique d'un groupe très prometteur appelé _The Doors_. Ils nous ont invitées dans un club qui s'appelait _The Cheetah_ près de Venice Pier pour les voir jouer. »

Les yeux de Bella étaient devenus grands comme des soucoupes. « Vous plaisantez, » murmura-t-elle.

La femme secoua la tête. « Non, pas du tout. Êtes-vous une fan ? »

« Ils sont un de mes groupes préférés. »

« Moi aussi. » La femme lui tendit la main. « Je m'appelle Susan. »

« Bella, et voici Stéphane. »

Ils échangèrent des poignées de main et Bella recula avec révérence.

Susan regarda la pierre tombale, les fleurs et les plantes en pots ainsi que les cadeaux qui avaient été laissés là par les visiteurs précédents.

« Jim s'est avancé sur la scène, et tout ce que je pouvais voir était sa beauté, et une crinière de cheveux qui le faisait ressembler à un lion. Sa voix, son sex-appeal, et la musique nous ont tous captivés. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Jane est devenue obsédée par lui. Une nuit, nous avons été invitées dans les coulisses et il se trouvait tranquillement assis là. J'étais impressionnée par son apparence et sa voix, et j'ai su à ce moment-là qu'il allait devenir une grande star. Jim a débuté une liaison avec Jane, et ça m'a permis de connaître les garçons du groupe. C'était une époque dingue. »

Bella cligna des yeux lentement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Votre amie... est sortie avec Jim Morrison ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Hum, elle n'était pas... » Bella ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas mentionner le nom d'une des ex petites amies, celle qui, selon la rumeur, était une adepte de magie noire.

« Non, c'était avant ça. C'était au tout début. » Susan poussa un soupir et essuya une larme. « Nous n'arrivions pas à croire qu'il était mort. Nous pensions qu'il enseignait quelque part ou qu'il chantait dans un café dans un endroit reculé où personne n'allait le reconnaître. »

Bella poussa son camarade de classe et échangea un regard entendu avec lui.

« Mais en me retrouvant ici... » Susan remua ses doigts comme si elle testait l'air ambiant, « ... je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir qu'il est parti. Son énergie était très spécifique. »

« Je suis tellement désolée, » murmura Bella. « Nous pouvons vous laisser en privé. »

« Non. Ça aurait rendu Jim heureux de savoir que des gens le visitent encore. Il est probablement quelque part en train de sourire à ce propos en ce moment. » Un regard peiné traversa son visage.

« Mais je suis venue ici pour une raison différente. Jane est décédée l'été dernier. Avant de mourir, elle m'a demandé de répandre une partie de ses cendres sur la tombe de Jim. Bien que nous ayons grandi et soyons allées de l'avant avec nos vies, elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. » Susan lança un regard chancelant aux deux étudiants. « Ils sont au même endroit désormais. D'une certaine manière, ça rend la chose plus tangible s'il y a des témoins. Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait... de rester ? »

« Pas du tout, » dit Stéphane. En signe de respect il baissa son sac à dos.

Susan retira quelque chose de son sac à main. Fermant les yeux, elle murmura quelques mots. Puis elle ouvrit un flacon et dispersa les cendres de son amie.

L'air était calme, dépourvu du moindre vent, si bien que la fine poussière grise sombra, créant un délicat tapis sur le dessus de la tombe.

Bien que Bella ne soit pas particulièrement croyante, elle baissa la tête et murmura une prière.

Le silence s'étira autour des trois figures, les liant étroitement. Susan demeura immobile, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres bougeant toujours.

Ce fut une passade, mais Bella crut entendre les paroles des saintes écritures qui avaient été lues aux funérailles de son père – un passage que plus tard sa mère avait calligraphié sur du parchemin et fait encadrer.

_Mais la vie des justes est dans la main de Dieu, _

_aucun tourment n'a de prise sur eux.  
><em>

_Celui qui ne réfléchit pas s'est imaginé qu'ils étaient morts _

_leur départ de ce monde a passé pour un malheur _

_quand ils nous ont quittés, on les croyait anéantis, alors qu'ils sont dans la paix.  
><em>

_Aux yeux des hommes, ils subissaient un châtiment, _

_mais par leur espérance ils avaient déjà l'immortalité.  
><em>

_Ce qu'ils ont eu à souffrir était peu de chose auprès du bonheur dont ils seront comblés, _

_car Dieu les a mis à l'épreuve et les a reconnus dignes de lui.  
><em>

_Comme on passe l'or au feu du creuset, il a éprouvé leur valeur _

_comme un sacrifice offert sans réserve, il les a accueillis.  
><em>

_Ceux qui mettent leur confiance dans le Seigneur comprendront la vérité _

_ceux qui sont fidèles resteront avec lui dans son amour, _

_car il accorde à ses élus grâce et miséricorde,_

_et il intervient en leur nom._

Bella n'aimait pas penser aux funérailles de son père ou à la façon dont sa mère avait agrippé étroitement sa main durant la messe. Alors elle contempla les cendres devant elle, notant avec tristesse que dans les heures et les jours à venir, la pluie se chargerait de les dissoudre. Personne ne saurait le dernier lieu de repos de Jane, ou que son amie avait fait le voyage des États-Unis jusqu'en France pour la réunir avec son grand amour.

Fixant la poussière presque noire, Bella se rappela avoir reçu les cendres le mercredi des Cendres à l'église de sa paroisse. Le Père Jean trempait son pouce dans la poussière grise et faisait le signe de la croix sur son front. _« Souviens-toi, femme, que tu es poussière et que tu retourneras en poussière, » _disait-il, sa voix profonde comme la voix de Dieu. Les autres paroissiens absorbaient ces paroles comme un avertissement – le Carême était une période pour réfléchir sur sa propre mortalité, notamment à la lumière de la mort prématurée d'un homme jeune et bon comme Carlisle McCarty.

Bella, cependant, avait une réaction totalement différente. Elle trouvait les mots du prêtre étrangement libérateurs. _Je suis faite de poussière_, se disait-elle, _avec toutes ses limites et ses imperfections_. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite, ou angélique, et elle ne souhaitait pas l'être. Elle embrassait le fait qu'elle n'était que poussière, ultimement, car dans son esprit cela voulait dire qu'elle embrassait son humanité et son besoin d'un pouvoir spirituel plus élevé.

« Merci. »

Les réflexions de Bella sur sa propre mortalité furent interrompues par la douce voix de Susan. Elle tendit la main une fois encore. « Je redoutais ceci. J'ai attendu jusqu'à mon dernier jour à Paris pour venir ici. Merci. »

« Merci d'avoir partagé votre histoire avec nous, » murmura Bella. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui le connaissait. »

Susan lui offrit un sourire subtil et posa une main légère sur son épaule. « Jim vous aurait aimée. Peut-être un petit peu trop. »

Bella rougit et Stéphane s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement mécontent.

Susan tourna son visage vers le ciel une fois de plus et inspira profondément. « Maintenant que c'est terminé, je vais retourner à mon hôtel pour boire du champagne. Bonne nuit. »

Ils lui dirent adieu et la regardèrent disparaître au bout du sentier.

« C'était incroyable, » dit Stéphane, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à côté de la tombe. Il étendit prestement une couverture sur le sol et offrit sa main à Bella.

Elle la prit à contrecœur. Elle était encore bouleversée par l'événement dont elle venait d'être témoin. De vieux souvenirs longtemps réprimés commencèrent à s'entasser dans sa conscience, mendiant son attention. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la pâleur de son père quand elle l'avait vu reposant dans son cercueil, ou comment l'entrepreneur de pompes funèbres avait peigné ses cheveux dans le mauvais sens. Elle frissonna une fois de plus. Elle pouvait se rappeler du fait que son père avait les cheveux mal peignés parce que sa famille et elle en avaient discuté, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son visage.

Pendant que Bella se faisait des reproches, Stéphane jacassait avec enthousiasme tout en prenant des clichés avec son appareil photo numérique. Quand il avança pour photographier les cendres de Jane, Bella attrapa son bras pour le stopper.

Il soupira et prit quelques autres clichés avant de ranger son appareil photo.

« Est-ce que tu as soif ? » Il sortit une bouteille de vin de son sac à dos.

« Définitivement. » Bella serra ses bras autour de son torse. Un verre de vin lui calmerait les nerfs, lesquels étaient tendus à craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Cria-t-elle, se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil au sentier.

Stéphane s'immobilisa.

Il se mit à rire. « Rien. Ton imagination te joue des tours. »

« Je pensais que j'avais entendu des pas. » Elle plissa les yeux. « Et mon imagination ne me joue pas des tours. »

Stéphane lui tendit un gobelet rempli jusqu'au bord. « Veux-tu que j'aille vérifier ? »

« Non. » Elle renifla.

Ils firent tinter leurs verres et goûtèrent le vin. C'était une bouteille coûteuse. Bella pouvait le dire à la façon dont le liquide lumineux courtisait sa langue.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Stéphane lui présenta un magnifique assortiment de fromages, une baguette, et quelques poires en tranches.

« Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu bizarre d'avoir un pique-nique sur une tombe ? » Les réticences de Bella n'étaient pas partagées par son estomac, alors elle se servit une pointe de Brie et une tranche de poire.

« Dans plusieurs cultures, c'est la coutume de célébrer une mort avec de la nourriture. » Il se tourna vers la pierre tombale et leva son gobelet. « À Jim ! »

Elle imita son geste. « À Jim et à Jane ! »

Ils burent leur toast, après quoi Stéphane répandit un peu de vin sur le dessus de la tombe. « Une offrande aux dieux. » Il fit un clin d'œil.

Bella roula des yeux.

_Il a seulement besoin d'un col roulé et d'un béret et il pourrait rivaliser avec Edward au département de la prétention._

Ils échangèrent des banalités – sur l'université et sur leurs cours, sur une récente exposition au Musée Rodin que Bella était impatiente d'aller voir et que Stéphane était impatient d'aller voir avec elle. Bientôt la plupart des victuailles furent choses du passé et Bella se sentit beaucoup mieux, engourdie qu'elle était aux souvenirs des obsèques de son père.

« Tu es très belle, » déclara soudainement Stéphane.

« Tu es ivre, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Mais je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Je fais quoi ? » Bella changea à l'anglais sans même le réaliser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu détournes les compliments ? Tu es une très belle femme. Je suis sûr que tu dois passer ton temps à recevoir des éloges de la part des hommes. Mais tu ne sembles pas leur faire bon accueil. »

« À quoi bon ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre à Paris pour toujours. Peut-être que je ne veux pas d'un petit ami Français. » Elle prit la dernière tranche de poire, espérant que Stéphane laisserait tomber le sujet.

« Et que penserais-tu d'un petit ami Québécois ? » Souffla-t-il.

Bella aurait répondu à sa question, mais elle était sûre d'avoir entendu quelqu'un tousser de manière plutôt bruyante environ trois tombes en aval.

« Y a quelqu'un là-bas ? » Appela-t-elle. L'écho de sa voix se répercuta sur les autres monuments, mais personne ne lui répondit.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. » Stéphane se rapprocha d'elle, reposant son poids sur un bras placé près de sa hanche.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle était certaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose lorsqu'il se pencha brusquement en avant et enfonça sa langue à l'intérieur.

Après avoir dominé son choc et sa surprise, elle le poussa. Fort.

« Que diable fais-tu ? »

« Je t'embrasse. » Il se rapprocha et elle le poussa encore une fois.

« Non. »

Il gloussa. « Oh allez, Isabella. Juste un petit baiser. »

« J'ai dit _non_. »

Il lui saisit doucement le poignet et tenta de l'attirer à lui.

« J'ai dit _non_ ! » Elle éleva la voix.

Mais elle aurait pu ne rien dire.

Une tache de noir et de denim passa entre eux et avant que Bella ne puisse former le mot _arrêtez,_ Stéphane fut projeté au sol.

« Elle a dit _non_, espèce de connard d'enculé. » Edward, le remarquable proustien prétentieux, était à moitié au-dessus de Stéphane, ses mains fermées en poings.

Stéphane retrouva rapidement ses esprits et enfonça son poing dans l'estomac d'Edward, le regardant se plier en deux à cause de la douleur.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Cria Bella.

Repoussant Edward de côté, Stéphane se remit sur ses pieds, sortant les uns après les autres toute la panoplie très colorée de jurons québécois.

« Trouduc ! » Siffla Edward en toussant bruyamment.

Avant que Bella ne puisse faire la remarque qu'elle avait entendu cette toux-là quelque part, il était à nouveau sur ses pieds.

Stéphane balança son poing mais rata sa cible et frappa dans le vide.

Edward vit sa chance et la prit, lançant son poing directement sur la mâchoire de Stéphane. Celui-ci s'écroula par terre, assommé.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Furieuse, Bella bouscula Edward vers l'arrière.

Il chancela, une expression abasourdie traversant son visage.

« Je t'ai entendue dire _non_. J'ai pensé qu'il était en train de te faire du mal. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bien sûr que ça va ! Il a juste poussé un peu trop loin, mais il ne pensait pas mal faire. »

« Foutaise, » marmonna Edward, se penchant pour appuyer ses mains sur ses genoux. Il haletait, encore essoufflé à la suite du coup reçu à l'abdomen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle lui lança un regard accusateur, les bras croisés devant elle.

« J'étais dans les parages. »

« Dans les parages ? »

« Oui, juste un peu plus loin, pour me recueillir sur la tombe de Proust. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Absolument. »

Les yeux de Bella devinrent de minces fentes. « Après la fermeture du cimetière ? Tu t'es simplement adonné à visiter la tombe de Proust après les heures d'accès au public, en même temps que nous ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Foutaise. »

Edward se redressa. « C'est une bonne chose que j'aie été dans le coin. Sais-tu à quel point c'est stupide de ta part de venir dans un cimetière, après la tombée de la nuit, avec un salaud que tu ne connais même pas ? »

« Il se trouve que je connais ce salaud, espèce d'enfoiré ! » Cria Bella. « Et va te faire foutre ! Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Stéphane maudit Edward, puis il recommença à gémir et à se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle se pencha sur son camarade de classe. Sa mâchoire n'apparaissait pas brisée et il n'avait perdu aucune dent, mais il semblait très mécontent.

Bella dévisagea Edward, le menton tremblant. « Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. »

Edward exhiba un sourire narquois. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'en doute. »

« Pourquoi tu... tu... » Bella tenta de trouver le pire mot possible en anglais ou en français et elle était sur le point de passer à l'arabe (afin de maximiser l'impact de l'insulte qu'elle voulait lui lancer), lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Ne sois pas fâchée. J'étais inquiet à ton sujet. »

Elle rit, incrédule. « Pourquoi ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et la fixa de son flamboyant regard vert pendant un moment. Elle vit quelque chose changer dans son regard.

Sans un seul mot d'explication, il plaça ses mains sur son visage, permettant à ses pouces de tracer la courbe de ses pommettes. C'était à peine un frôlement de peau contre peau avant qu'il ne presse ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant fermement.

Elle ne protesta pas.

Il l'embrassa intensément, un geste qui s'accordait à son regard, sa bouche se mouvant en synchronisme avec la sienne. Sa réceptivité le surprit et l'incita à approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il fit avec joie.

Ses doigts longs et minces s'aventurèrent dans son dos jusqu'au creux au-dessus de la ceinture de son jeans. La pensée de sa silhouette si elle cambrait davantage sa délicieuse chute de rein, la tête renversée à l'arrière avec extase, flotta dans son esprit tel un fantôme. Dorénavant elle allait le hanter.

Lorsque finalement ils se séparèrent, ses lèvres effleurèrent sa mâchoire pour déposer un baiser léger sous son oreille.

« _Talula_, » murmura-t-il, sa voix comme un Scotch qu'on fait glisser dans sa gorge un soir d'hiver.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna comme si elle était dans la brume.

Puis elle se cabra vers l'arrière et lui donna un coup de poing.

**~ Fin ~**

**Mille mercis à ma collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte pour son aide inestimable.**

**Sebastien Robichaud tient à remercier Miss Susan, une de ses lectrices, qui a partagé avec lui ses souvenirs de Jim Morrison et l'histoire de son amie Jane.**

**L'extrait des saintes écritures dont Bella se rappelle provient du Livre de la Sagesse : 3 : 1-6, 9. (C'était gentil de le mentionner à la fin de la version originale, ça a beaucoup facilité mes recherches).**

**Si vous êtes curieux (curieuses), vous pouvez trouver une carte interactive du cimetière du Père Lachaise ici : www(dot)pere-lachaise(dot)?lang=en**

**Vous pourrez voir l'emplacement de la tombe de Jim Morrison et vérifier si elle est située à proximité de celle de Proust, comme le laisse entendre Edward...**

**Milk.  
><strong>


End file.
